2p oliver (Nothing But Trouble)
by hib108
Summary: Jason drives Brittany, Alexis, and Timothy to a conference in New Jersey. They end up lost, but a misterious man helps them out of the good of his heart... or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Jason Anderson paced in his apartment. Down in the lobby was a party. A party that he swore he wouldn't go to, but now things were different, the love of his life Brittany was there. Jason had made his decision. He walked out of his penthouse to the elevator. Feeling confident he pressed the lobby button and waited as the door closed. The feeling of confidence soon left him as the door opened to reveal a plethora of men and women. Brittney was nowhere in sight. I might as well get a drink while i'm here. Jason walked up to the bar and ordered tequila. "Jason hi," Brittany walked up to him and smiled her blond hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. "Glad you made it. Listen my friend Alexis and I need to go to a conference in New Jersey and my car is still at the mechanic, so can I borrow your car?" "yeah, sure. Hey tell you what I'll go too." "OK, thanks see you at nine tomorrow morning?" "I'll be there." Brittany walks away and disappears in the crowd.

A few minutes later Jason makes his way to the elevator. "Yo Jason," Jason terns to see Timothy, and he tries to put on a fake smile "Oh hi Timothy." "So I overheard you talking to Brittany about the conference in New Jersey, and it just so happens that i'm also going so do you mind taking me with you?" James sighs, "OK fine, ten thirty AM." "OK"

(*Le time skip*)

Jason walks out to the parking garage, and to his car. "Hi Jason," Brittney calls to him "This is my friend Alexis." Alexis had brown hair along with beautiful brown eyes but they hailed in comparison to Brittany's blue ones. Jason smiles and shakes Alexis's hand. "Well let's go." "Hey Jason you weren't going to leave me, were you?" Timothy asks. "Of course not." He looks at Alexis and Brittany, "You two don't mind that Timothy is coming." They both look at each other then Alexis speaks up "The more the merrier."

(*Time skip of le fabulous driving*)

"Jason we have been driving for hours and I haven't seen one house." Brittany says as she holds up a map. "Great Jason were lost," Timothy points out. "We are not lost." Suddenly the car stops. "What did you do now Jason?" "Oh it's all my fucking fault Timothy." "Hey!" Alexis speaks up "Did you fill up the gas tank?" Jason looks at the gauge "Shit, no I didn't." "Well there's your problem."

(*and yet another time skip*)

After about two hours a car drove up and stopped "Hey you guys need some help?" A man with blond hair beamed at them. His eyes started to turn blue and pink. Jason felt a sense of security and he agreed. Brittany tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't trust this guy." "Nonsense, we will be fine." "Well OK." They all squeezed into his small car "Oh by the way i'm Oliver."


	2. Chapter 2

Timothy had not expected the day to go quite like this. He had no plans and because his ex wife stopped payment on his alimony check last week so he was broke. Timothy looked out the window. the trees were already starting to turn different shades of red and orange. "So Oliver how long will it take to get to your house?" "Oh, ummm not long," he replied in a sing song voice. "Oh god damn it I left my phone in your car Jason," Brittany says. "Please don't curse." Oliver asks. Timothy rolls his eyes, "shit." Oliver's eyes start to turn pink and blue again. "Timothy Jason was telling me that you own your own restaurant." "Yeah, but apparently my ex wife needed someone to be home all the time. She was a bitch." "Yes well, I was wondering if you could help me in the kitchen?" "Yeah OK."

Oliver's house was on a hill, and it had to be about three stories. They all walk into the hallway. A man who was smoking walked past them and smiled at Brittany. He blew smoke in her face and started to speak French, "jolie fille bonne chance." He leaves and disappears into the darkness. Oliver speaks up "Well to your left is the study. Help yourselves to brandy or whatever; Please follow me Timothy." Timothy follows Oliver to a huge kitchen. "Your kitchen is impressive." "Why thank you Timothy. Almost makes me feel bad for killing you." Timothy turns around to only be met with a knife to his stomach. Timothy falls to the floor immediately. Oliver looms over him with a smile that could frighten Norman Bates himself. "I told you not to curse. Well it's a good thing I need to do some baking isn't it?" Oliver stabs the knife into his stomach again and cuts down Timothy screams as blood pours out of him. Oliver starts to cut out some of timothy's skin and various organs. When he is done he collects some of Timothy's blood. Timothy closed his eyes as Oliver licks blood off of his fingers. "Oh it's not that bad." Oliver tells Timothy mockingly. He stabs his knife in Timothy's right eye. As he does so Timothy's screams are inhuman and blood curdling. Timothy's face was stained with tears and blood. Oliver laughs manically as Timothy closes his eyes for the last time.

Sorry it was so short, but I am really pulling all of my ideas together for the next chapter. remember to comment. Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany has had it with life. It just feels like every time the sun seems to come up a rainstorm rolls in. She had dreamed of marrying Jason having a kid or two, but that would never happen. Alexis smiles at her as they sit on a blue couch. Oliver walks in with a smile on his face. "Timothy went into town to find a mechanic. Please follow me." He skips away toward the dining room. The dining room table was set with four plates, knifes, forks, and cups. They all sit down as oliver brings out food. "Hey Oliver." "Yes Brittany." "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" "Not at all, down the hall and to your left." "Thank you." Brittany leaves the table and walks out the door. _Now I can finally find out who this guy is._ She thinks to herself. She walks down to the end of the hall and takes a right. At the end of that hall was was a door. Brittany quietly opened it and found stairs leading to a dark room. The smell of iron was strong and almost made her eyes water.

She began her descent down the wooden stairs. The wood creaked under her feet until she bumped into a wall. She started to feel around for a door knob or light switch. She finally felt a metal door knob. Brittany opened the door carefully and almost threw up as the scent of rotting flesh hit her nose. She turned on a light only to find the cut up body of Timothy. Other body parts lay around the room. Brittany turned and ran up the stairs. She closed the door and made her way back to the study. She opened the window and climbed out. Brittany ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Soon she saw a small town at the end of the rode. _Please let there be a police station there, Please._ She thought as she ran.

When she got there she asked the nearest person about the police. The station was just around the corner. She ran inside at the counter was a portly man playing solitaire on a computer. "Sir!" The man turned and looked at her, "Yes ma'am." "About two miles back there is a house on a hill. A man killed one of my friends. We need to help the others." "Look ma'am, no one lives there. The only people for miles are in this small town. Now please there is a motel a few blocks down. Get a room and come back tomorrow." "But there is someone there, he killed Timothy." The officer walks her to the door, "I told you come back tomorrow. OK." He walks back in and sits back behind the desk. Brittany sat there crying, she didn't know what to do. So she got up and went to the motel.

' _I have never been so humiliated in my life.'_ Brittany though as she stepped into the shower. She turned the water on hot and smiled as the water ran down her naked body. The room began to Steam up and little droplets of water formed on the mirror. Brittany felt refreshed and poured some body wash into her hand. She rubbed a thick lather of the wash on her arms, neck and chest. She twirled her index fingers around her pink nipples, Brittany moaned and mentally cursed at herself for not having a love life. She continued to wash her stomach and legs, when she was done she rinsed off. ' _What was I thinking? I acted so rudely towards that police officer. Tomorrow I will talk to him again. I don't know what came over me.'_ Brittany smiled to herself she figured she needed to stay calm. Without warning a figure appeared with a knife in hand. Brittany screamed as the knife connected to her stomach and then her left breast. She fought back with all her might trying to stop the strange man from harming her. The knife sliced just under her neck and then her stomach again. Blood ran down her legs and mixed with the water under her feet. She keep screaming for help but no one came. The man left quickly as her breaths began to slow. The blood draining out of her body ran down the drain. And as she grabbed hold of the shower curtain she fell over the side of the bath tub. Her blue eyes still open and full of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Officer John Sat at his desk thinking of the woman who had just left. This had to be the second person to come yelling about the old mansion on top of the hill. The other person was a young boy many sixteen. Blond, glasses, keep going on and on about the monster who loved there. One week later he came back saying that he overreacted and that he was going on a vacation to clear his mind and forget about the event. After that he was never seen again. It was suspicious how both the boy and that woman told the exact same story. Car breaks down, finds a dead body and escapes. He found it improper to tell false tales about a killer. But one could argue that they were lying. Officer John decided to check on the woman.

He arrived at the motel and asked the lady at the front desk about Brittany. "I'm sorry officer but who are you talking about?" "I told Brittany to go to the motel, this is the only one. It's not like you could have missed her. She has blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes." "Now that you mention it there was a woman with that description here. But she checked out a few hours ago. "What?" "Yeah, her husband came and returned the room key. He's a nice man, though he seemed depressed." Officer John thought to himself 'could this be a case of domestic violence, but if it was why don't Brittany tell me instead of making up a story?' "Thank you ma'am you've been most helpful." He tips his hat and begins to walk back to his car. For a while he drives around the small town, saying hello to people walking past. But some unsettling feeling made him think that he may wanna go check out the mansion just to be sure nothing was wrong.

Officer John drove down the only road leading up the hill. On the side of the road was a parked car. He pulled over behind it and stepped out of the car. The officer tapped on the glass and watched at the window rolled down. Inside was a Ian his face was shadowed in the darkness of the night. The man blew a puff of cigarette smoke as he spoke, "yes officer." "Sir I was just wondering if you were alright. We have been getting reports of suspicious activity." "Well I'm fine, thanks." "Sir, may I see your ID?" "sure." The man reaches in the glove compartment. The man was so fast that the officer didn't even know he was dead. As a bullet was shot through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis couldn't complain about anything if she had tried. But at the moment she sat at a table with what she had assumed was a mad man. Brittany had just texted her, she told her that once she go to the police station everything would be fine. Alexis glanced at Jason,even though Oliver was in the kitchen talking on the phone Alexis dare not tell him. All she could do was wait. Wait to be reduced or wait to die. Jason started to cough violently. As he took his hand away from his mouth they both knew the inevitable. On his hand was a pool of blood. He started coughing again and this time she could see blood running down his chin. Blood sprayed across the table as he coughed for the last time.

Alexis stared in horror as the man in front of her died. She needed to leave, she needed a plan. She dialed 911 trying to be as quiet as possible. "911 state your emergency." Alexis's voice was in only a whisper" Hi you know that creepy house on the hill?" "Yeah," "The people who live here are holding me prisoner, I just witnessed my friend die, please help me." "Ma'am just stay calm we are on our way." "Thank you." Oliver walked back in and smiled. "Oh look at that. Your friend seems to be dead." His eyes started to turn to the color of pink. Alexis tried to look away but she couldn't. He walked towards her with a knife his smile becoming bigger almost like a crescent moon. Alexis reached for a fork and stabbed her hand snapping her out of the trance. She grabbed a knife and threw it at him. Oliver moved out of the way and began to run at her. Instinctively she ran for the door. Putting all the power she had into her last attempt at freedom. And she had almost made it.

Alexis awoke in a dark room. The world around her spun voices in her head wouldn't stop screaming. She wanted to scream back but when she opened her mouth the words never came. Only then did the smell hit her, she wanted to vomit. From the distance she could hear a sing song voice. "You know I did like you. But now that you know I have to kill you." Alexis's vision became clearer as the bubbly man approached her. "Since I like u so much I will give you a non painful death. In this cup is a poison that will kill you instantly, I promise you won't feel a thing poppet." He smiles and hands her the cup. "You know the sedatives should have kicked in a lot sooner than they did. Alexis stared into the cup. Was this her only choice to die a painless death. The police wouldn't show up that only happened in movies, or if they did come she would be long dead. Tears began to form in her eyes. She brang the cup up to her lips. She closed her eyes and drew her last breath. As she did she thought of her mom and dad, and her little sister. She had left them all behind. The liquid flowed into her mouth. Tears ran down her face. But suddenly there was a loud noise from upstairs. A few cops fan down and opened the door. Two of them were woman and looked as if they were about to double over. The three men didn't show any signs of being affected by the smell. Alexis spit out the poison and ran to them.

The police asked many questions but after a while they stopped and left her of the officers walked into the chief of police's office. "He says he feels a little chill. Can I bring him this blanket? " "Yeah, alright." The young officer walks back to the room where they are holding Oliver. The officer guarding the door opens it. The young officer gives him the blanket. "Thank you," Oliver says as the officer leaves the room. Oliver sits in a small room with white walls thinking to himself. 'It's sad when you do a service for the public and don't get recognized for it. They'll put me away now as they should have years ago. People who try to help are always seen as bad. And in the end they will attempt to say that I killed that girl and those men in cold blood, as if I could do anything except expel those bad people from this world like one of those psychos on T.V. Well they know I can't even move a finger when it comes to good people and I won't. I'll just sit here and be quiet just in case they do suspect me.' Oliver looks around the room, 'they're probably watching me. I'll let them see what kind of person I am.' He looks down at his hand and notices a fly. 'I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching they'll see, they'll see and they'll know.' Oliver begins to smile like the Cheshire Cat, 'And they'll say 'why he wouldn't even harm a fly.'

(Author's note)

I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction. This was based off of two of my favorite movies. If you are a person who loves classic movies you would have guessed that I based some of the dialog and one event off of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho. The other movie is not only the title but most of the story in general. The movie is Nothing but Trouble released in 1991. This is also honoring one of my favorite actors, John Candy. He died of a heart attack, on March 4, 1994, at the age of 43. Just three years after the movie released. If anyone wants to watch the movie I didn't spoil anything but the beginning the rest of the story was all me.


End file.
